


well isn't this wonderful?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Torture, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of killing, canon said bye, except more friendly, gives itachi akatsuki vibe, i cannot write fluff so here it is, i love itachi but he's kind of messed up, just kidding, kinda OOC, league of villian is so cool, league of villian is the best, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being reincarnated to a new universe where people use 'quirks' instead of chakra was already weird, and instead of shinobis, they have heroes. Oh, and he was named after his very dead best friend. Well isn't that awesome? (note the sarcasm)
Relationships: Itachi Uchiha & League of Villians
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who decided to let Itachi get reincarnated? AND WHO DECIDED TO NAME HIM SHISUI??

~~Uchiha Itachi~~ Nakamura Shisui was six when he got his quirk.

All his classmates had their quirk at 4, and his parents started to worry that he was quirkless ('useless' his father mentioned). Lucky him, he was just a late bloomer, but unlucky him, his quirk is useless in his father's eyes ('What do you mean his quirk's knowing his past life? It's useless and he _isn't even my child anymore_ now.')

* * *

* * *

When he received his quirk, he found out at his past life he was a ninja, a _murderer_ (red liquid dripping over their dead body and his past self not even _flinching_ ). There were no quirks, they used _chakra,_ there were no heroes, there were _ninjas_. He heard a scream from the compound, and then he woke up.

His past self was cool (except the fact he _slaughtered a whole clan_ but let's ignore that) and had a sad past (he didn't know if it's a coincidence or not, but his name is the same as his past life's best friend, not cool life wtf?)

He was cool, calm, and collected like he is (I mean, technically they _are_ literally the same person) and absolutely insane (he couldn't imagine living in a world killing is _normal_ , the chaos). Now, he isn't a bad person but he got to admit, _that shit real cool._

His past self was a prodigy, a smart and bright person (like he is) and PEOPLE THREW FIREBALLS WHAT. Apparently, his past self sacrificed himself to save his brother, Sasuke who for most of his teen life tried to _kill him_ (now, if this wasn't a plot of a story he doesn't know what is.). He was also part of a criminal group (The Akatsuki, dawn huh) and was partnered with a half-shark half-human (he was about to call it weird but then he reminded himself he lived in a world where people have extra body parts)

* * *

* * *

Oh, right did I forget to mention he got a fuck ton of mental disorders?


	2. oh great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi messes the world up

Chakra. The one thing ~~Shisui~~ Itachi was trying to find, apparently chakra _doesn't exist_ here.. huh. Actually, chakra _do_ but the people here barely have any, the highest he found was smaller than a civilian _baby_ (he doesn't know if he should be disappointed or not). Oh, the bright side he had chakra, downside it was less than his previous life, about 80% less (at least it's about civilian academy size, not a civilian _baby_.)

So he's able to do the stuff he did in the past, ~~cool.~~ Also, did he mention that his father divorced his mother because of his _quirk,_ that's just messed up (but then again, he lived in a world where killing is normal so who was he to judge?). His mother now hates him and now he's bullied because his classmates think that he's quirkless (jokes on them he beat them up instead, thank you past life talent in beating bullies).

Yeah, reincarnating into a more modern world is a pain, but at least he can be a hero now (or will he?).

* * *

* * *

Oh right he wasn't hero material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is kinda OOC because technically he's not really Itachi but his past life was Itachi if that makes sense??? and the chakra thing I just wanted the OC to use chakra but not so OP so ✋ he will be OP at the future with chakra expanding techniques like the Uzumakis did (yes, Uzumakis wasn't born that way (they do have a lot of chakra but they were trained so that the reserves become very big (academy Uzumaki student=chunin level chakra reserves)), they were trained with chakra expanding techniques (aka using jutsus with a lot of chakra) and their chakra reserves expand because of it)

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh this is so short- also it's kinda rough and all so sorry :/


End file.
